emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7241 (22nd July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Robert lies to Chrissie that he's heading off to the machinery convention alone, promising her a break away when he returns. Paddy's suspicious when he finds out Aaron is staying overnight with a mate but has refused to tell Chas who. Ashley supports Laurel as she tells Arthur that her marriage to Marlon is over. She's relieved when he takes it well. She and Marlon prepare to tell April. Rachel is confused when Jai lets her finish work early to move her stuff back into Tenant House. Robert meets Aaron at a secluded holiday lodge, having stopped by at the convention briefly first. As Robert brings his bags in, Aaron sets the sound recorder on his phone running before hiding his mobile. Bernice complains about the lack of male company in her life to Rodney and Lawrence. April is sad as Marlon and Laurel tell her their marriage is over. Laurel promises she will always be there for her. At the lodge, Robert attempts to seduce Aaron and pins him down to kiss him. Disgusted, Aaron pushes him off and angrily reveals to Robert that he knows he tried to kill Paddy. Ruby helps Sam and Rachel move back into Tenant House and explains she's staying put with Dan and Kerry. Rachel and Sam receive a shock when the police arrive with a warrant saying they have reason to believe she's dealing drugs from the premises. Robert denies trying to kill Paddy but Aaron pushes him into admitting it. Robert then tries to defend himself by saying he only meant to scare Paddy but flinches when Aaron mentions Katie and gets him to admit that he pushed her, causing her to fall through the floorboards. He panics when Aaron tells him it's murder and the two become involved in a scrap. In a moment of haste, Robert smashes his whiskey glass over Aaron's head and he falls to the floor unconscious. Megan covers her disgust when Jai tells her that he planted drugs in Tenant House and admits he used to do some 'couriering' for a mate who was a dealer when he was younger. Bernice is horrified when she strikes up conversation when Lawrence invites her salsa dancing. She quickly hurries off telling him she'll let him know. Robert's horrified and furious when he discovers Aaron has been recording his confession. He smashes his phone and ties a bloody and still unconscious Aaron to the radiator. April lightens when she realises that Laurel will still be living at Tall Trees Cottage. Rachel and Sam try to assure the police they don't touch drugs but Jai turns up and sticks the knife in just as the police discover cocaine stashed in one of their boxes. Rachel is livid with Jai, realising he's set her up again. Jai takes Archie to Holdgate Farm as Rachel is escorted to the station. Aaron regains consciousness and finds himself tied to the radiator with his smashed phone beside him. Robert walks out and leaves him behind. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Police Officer - Callum Sim Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and private hallway *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and office *Yorkshire View Hotel - Holiday lodge Notes *The child portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. *The second police office, Chrissie, is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes